Seulement
by ErikaHimura
Summary: El dolor nos hace recordar que estamos vivos y tarde o temprano entre tanto sufrimiento habrá algo de felicidad. Nadie sabe que nos tiene preparada la vida, de ser una tragedia será inevitable. Tras terminar una misión Tigresa entra en estado catatónico, en el que se sume en una profunda tristeza, debido a esto no puede expresar lo que siente teniendo que cargar con su pesar sola.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr"En una camilla se encontraba la maestra Tigresa atrás de los médicos Shifu, los 5 restantes y Po los seguían la felina se encontraba en mal estado. Su traje sucio y desgarrado debido a la caída por aquellas rocas afilaladas, su rostro como su cuerpo tenían manchas de sangre secas de hace ya 3 /Pasaron las horas y no tenían noticias de la maestra cosa que inquietaba a Po, paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar pensando en ¿Por qué la dejó ir? Si no fuera por él, su amada estaría bien con él y no en esa sala de la cual entro pero aun no salí /Se preguntarán que sucedió, ¿Cómo es que Tigresa quedó en ese estado? ¿A qué se refiere Po?br /Tras campurar a unos bandidos, misión que le asignó Po iba con rumbo a la prisión donde –por obviedad– dejaría a los bandidos, al entregarlos a los rinocerontes el líder de aquel grupo de bandidos levantó una roca con su pie. La aventó a Tigresa que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cayendo por la montaña en la que se encuentra la prisió /Los rinocerontes trataron de sujetarla pero era inevitable, algo debía /Su cuerpo fue golpeando las rocas sobresalientes de la montaña trataba de parar enterrando sus garras en lo que fuera, una raíz era su esperanza, se sostuvo de ella, su otro brazo imposibilitado para tener mayor agarré y subir. La rama no soportó su peso rompiéndose, Tigresa nuevamente cayó golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsistente./p  
p dir="ltr"— Maestros — una cabra salió de la habitación donde estaba Tigresa. Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente — la maestra Tigresa se encuentra estable sin embargo, el golpe en la cabeza la hizo tener un accidente cerebrovascular/p  
p dir="ltr"— ¿Es... ¿Es gravé? — Po le pregunta preocupado — ella se recuperar ¿Cierto?/p  
p dir="ltr"— No sabemos, su cuerpo no reacciona estan todos sus músculos rígidos y no puede hablar — explica la enfermera — tememos que esto le provoqué que esté en estado Catatónico/p  
p dir="ltr"— ¿Estado Catatónico? — preguntan al unísono la información era demasiada para procesar rápidamente/p  
p dir="ltr"— Es un síndrome conductual caracterizado por una incapacidad para moverse normalmente, entre sus síntomas se encontrará: rigidez, movimientos acelerados o extraños, ausencia del habla y otros comportamientos inusuales. Lo más normal es: mudez o episodios de mirada fija — la doctora mira una tabla en la cual tenia anotados todos los estudios/p  
p dir="ltr"— Pero... Se recuperara ¿Verdad? — Po no perdía la esperanza/p  
p dir="ltr"— Hay tratamiento tranquilizantes, o terapia de shock eléctrico — la doctora le dice — pero estará con muchos doctores, no es algo fácil guerrero dragón, la maestra puede presentar depresión — suspira — seré sincera, para todos ustedes como para ella el tratamiento será difícil, tanto de asimilar y el cuidado varios se rinden dejando al paciente a su suerte/p  
p dir="ltr"— Yo no la dejaré, ella contará con toda mi ayuda — Po dice decidido — ¿Puedo ver la?/p  
p dir="ltr"La doctora lo condujo a la habitación donde atendían a Tigresa, sin perder un minuto más se acercó a la camilla. La felina estaba despierta, Po la toma de la mano tratando de controlar su llanto./p  
p dir="ltr"— Tranquila Tigresa, ya verás, saldremos adelanté, solo... — Po no soporto más comenzando a llorar/p  
p dir="ltr"Tigresa solo podía verlo llorar, quería decirle que parará pero no salían palabras de su boca, ningún sonido. Po le pedía perdón por mandarla a tal misión, él se encargaría de los cuidados de la /La hora de visita término, ella aun no podía regresar al palacio debían ver como llevarla a través de todas esas escaleras, la doctora le explicó su situación ella solo podía pensar en una cosa, antes que se fuera Po quería decirle./p  
p dir="ltr"em— Tigresa — Po la detiene antes que marchará a la misión — sé que hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños yo ese día quería decirte algo, pero con los invitados me fue imposible/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em— ¿Decirme algo? Anda, di me — Tigresa lo mira expectante/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em— Yo... Te lo diré cuando regreses — Po le sonríe/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em— Bien, pero tendrás que decirme/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Si hubiera sabido que esa sería su última conversación, lo hubiera obligado a decirle pero el hubiera no existe. Si al despertar le dijeran que después de esa misión no volvería a hablar y moverse, diría todo aquello que por años guardó, le diría a Po cuanto lo quiere, que él cambio su vida para bien, le agradaba su compañía, a pesar de ser a veces un dolor de cabeza no quería que cambiara por que es una de las cosas que adora de él. No sabia cuanto tiempo duraría en ese estado y si jamás salia solo sería una carga para todos, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos /Como se arrepentía de jamás haber dicho tantas cosas, ahora no podía comunicarlo, no podía hacer nada mas que /Lloraba por no decirles que tan importante eran sus amigos, lloraba por jamás abrazar a alguien, lloraba por que no volvería a moverse, lloraba por todo a lo que se limitó hacer por ser radical, una máquina que solo sirve para hacer Kung Fu y ahora ya ni eso podí /Que sentido tendría vivir si solo puede abrir los ojos y llorar, seguramente mañana sus ojos estarían rojos por tantas lágrimas /Po se sentía cumplable, de alguna forma solucionaría el problema de su amiga, ayudaría a la persona que significa todo para él. En esos momentos quería permanecer a su lado pero los médicos le impidieron aquello, no había lugar en donde pudiera quedarse y si algo gravé ocurría él no sabría como reaccionar ni /Estaba vez realmente sentía que arruino la vida de Tigresa ¿Qué tal si el tratamiento dejaba secuelas? O ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Cómo se comunicarían? Algo haría por ella, la ayudaría buscando todos los medios posibles existentes no se daría el lujo de perderla. Como se arrepentía por no decirle que la quería./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2e104fa4651b3375d96d932b652af1e"Fue una semana en la que permaneció en el hospital, donde era cuidada por el cuerpo de enfermeros que le ayudaban a bañarse, comer –triturando su alimento hasta volverlo líquido–, vestir, en general labores diarias que ya no podía realizar por cuenta propia, ser dependiente de todos a cada hora de todos los días la hacía sentir inútil y style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Po no dejaba de visitarla y ese día no era la excepción, usualmente sonría cuando se colocaba a lado de la cama ya fuera para iniciar una conversación unilateral, contarle un cuento o lo que sucedía en el palacio. Pero está vez desde que entro su cara mostraba felicidad, quería preguntar, saber a que se debía, sin embargo en el estado en el que estaba, el tener catatonia se lo impedía y eso la agobia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21f4bab95075e48095eeedac1ae106fd"— Hola Tigresa — saludo alegré acercándose a la cama — ¿Sabes?, hoy por fin te podremos llevaremos al palacio de jade — su alegría podría verse y sentirse a kilómetros/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f2d49500d8985211e194aef435146d8e"— Guerrero dragón — la doctora lo tomo del hombro — Antes que se marchen tengo varías indicaciones que darle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97989d326039893d11e15e26efb16944"— Claro — la miro por el rabillo de su ojo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6b2c78037e603ce6cf872c56fb2727a"Po se alejo junto con la doctora saliendo de la habitación, Tigresa no sabia como sentirse ya que su alegría fue sólo un instante al saber que por fin se marcharía de aquel hospital pero la tristeza e impotencia de no poder moverse llegaron a los segundos, sus amigos no tenían la obligación de cuidarla, ya que su misión era proteger al valle de la paz no a una cuatraplejica que ademas no puede hablar, solamente sería peso muerto a lado de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al saber todo lo que ellos debían hacer por ella, seguramente Víbora se cansaría de darle baños de esponja y cambiarla de ropa, la comida de Po ya no le sabría igual al estar toda licuada. Se odiaba a si misma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b57d866bb5d87c4893038715ce485808"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Debería haber muerto, estar en estos momentos enterrada bajo tierra sin causarles ningún problema a nadie —/u/em penso que si pudiera sólo mover un brazo tomaría aquellas pastillas que permanecían al lado de su cama, para que su corazón se detuviera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f641c642f005153424867ec0647850c"La doctora le entregaba varios medicamentos a Po, le explicó que cuidados tener y en que cantidad darle el medicamento como los efectos que tendrían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="849189cd5b3abe2b1790ff3f7f37d785"— Este es la benzodiazepina, medicamento psicotrópico que usualmente es utilizado con pacientes esquizofrénicos — la doctora mira el frasco — Es sorprendente que funcioné con la catatonia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b8252de20caa26d350abd49192c1084a"— Esto... — Po estaba hablando pero lo interrumpio la doctora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88af44067da77b9691e9f840920e5fa2"— Debe tener cuidado, puede causar dependencia y adicción. El benzodiazepina actuará en el sistema nervios central los efectos son sedantes, hipnóticos, ansiolíticos, anticonvulsivos, amnésicos y miorrelajantes — le explica la doctora entregándole el frasco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45d383954ec8048bd00901920a89d552"— Si lo usan con esquizofrénicos, ¿Por qué se lo dan a Tigresa? — Po preguntó ya que no comprendía aquello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7702b2694a6aa9a98e108f42beea0197"— Son para terapias de estado de animó, sé que es raro pero en un 80% los pacientes con catatonia han respondido favorablemente a esté medicamento — del bolso de su bata saca otro frasco — También debe darle este/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38099a771d4febe071de58eb290bbfa2"— ¿Lorazepam? — Po leyo el nombre del medicamento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="61897dfd989caca1c3345faa5c9e6046"— Pertenece al grupo de la benzodiazepina de alta potencia, le ayudará con la rigidez de sus músculos. Las propiedades de lorazepam son: ansiolítico, amnésico, sedante e hipnótico, anticonvulsivos y relajante muscular — la doctora le da una lista en el cual indica cuando debe dárselo y en que cantidad — Aquí están las indicaciones. Si ya no tiene suficiente medicamento hagame el favor de informarme, yo me encargare de pedirlo al hospital psiquiátrico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4838f92257a5d93ecf2cb3197c74b44"— Sí doctora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d98d58f26cfca1291b3854a108681f7"— Una cosa más, estarán visitándolos doctores para las terapias de la maestra — le informo la doctora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b1bc39ab7b70afff427fa16d4667878"— Gracias — Po tomo la lista guardándola — cree.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9aef9fc6e8a05c8689f62f544b00b484"— Claro, en un momento le digo a los enfermeros que le ayuden — la doctora se dio la vuelta, marchándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81b9de451e2ed7ff0893fd7ef4b8f125"— Bien, es hora de regresar al palacio — Po sonrió, por fin estaría con ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0401bc69976ed0f258ca341af75f4f05"Los enfermeros pasaron a Tigresa a una camilla para llevarla al palacio, Po no dejaba de estar feliz ya no se limitaría a los horarios de visita del style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Durante el trayecto varios niños se acercaban para hacerle compañía a la maestra, contándole chistes, cantándole, dandole ánimos para que se recuperará. Tigresa sólo podía mirarlos, era algo lindo que los niños hicieran eso para animarla, sin embargo las palabras de agradecimiento que quisiera decirles a los niños quedaban en su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Po solamente los veía, seguramente su amiga pensaba en que la dejarán tranquila ya que los niños no paraban de estar cerca de ella, a pesar de ser buena con los niños tenerlos tan cerca no era algo que le gustaría. Notó que los niños trataban de ver algo en el cielo, la mirada de Tigresa también estaba puesta en ese espacio azul, pero sin buscar lo que los niños veían, Po suspiró con tristeza era lo que la doctora le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Las escaleras fue lo más complicado, eran bastantes que al cansarse debían hallar la forma de que Tigresa no se lastimará. Al estar por fin en la cima, fueron recibidos con alegría, tenían todo listó para los cuidados de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, Víbora le daba los baños de esponja a Tigresa ya que para ella que lo hiciera uno de los chicos era inapropiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3d028f025a789adb501d75a3645a347"— ¿Sabes Tigresa?, el que se encargó de arreglar todo para ti fue Po, quería que estuvieras cómoda — Víbora dejo la esponja en un balde y tomo un juego de vendas que le colocaría — Se ha sentido tan culpable de tu situación que incluso se ofreció a ser tu enfermero personal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b87841de22648dc17c612db1219a840a"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No debería sentirse culpable, él no tuvo la culpa —/em/u pensó Tigresa viendo a su amiga que terminaba de colocarle las vendas en su pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a105b938e4caee5edfcda38009c8a7c9"— En mi aldea ocurrió algo similar, yo le dije a Po que le ayudaría en todo — Víbora la miró con una sonrisa — Yo también te ayudaré, no te dejaré sola, somos amigas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="748e973cef9f9017a5c71410810cf93a"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No, deben seguir con su entrenamiento, estaré bien por mi cuenta —/em/u Tigresa no soportaba la idea de depender de todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a0965bd0ec3412e8eb79db1f16e53bf"— Listo, Po me indicó que cantidad de medicamento darte, él estará ocupado — Víbora se alejó de ella para buscar estos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b3ac1b1705c598c62518be40de7129c"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Solo seré un paracito para ellos —/em/u Tigresa no podía evitar sentirse triste u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Debería haber muerto, soy la única culpable —/em/u sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos advirtiendo que lloraría u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— Si tan solo no me hubiera descuidado yo.../em/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="372c99619b158cf75781d106447b80b3"— Según esto debo... — Víbora se quedó callada al ver a su amiga llorar, ella nunca dejaría que la vieran así — Tigresa — su voz tembló, amenazando con romperse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e8476488e4970dbfabe2744e669c068"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"— De que sirve que este viva si no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta. Ya no soy útil, por favor... Matenme —/u/em Tigresa pensaba para si misma, esto había sido algo difícil de afrontar u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— No quiero ser una carga./em/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db27a034c265bbefeb9baf99d70d51b2"— Tigresa calma — Víbora la abrazo — Te recuperarás, ya lo verás. Debes ser fuerte, saldremos de esto... juntas — sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillasbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
